callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bipod
The Bipod is an attachment for all Machine Guns in Call of Duty: World at War and increases the weapon's accuracy if the player mounts the gun on a solid surface. In single player, the bipod is only found on the B.A.R, M1919, MG42, FG42 and rarely, the Type 99. The bipod is available on completing the first Marksman challenge (Marksman I) for all MGs. It is more effective for MGs that can hold more ammo, as weapons such as the BAR, Type 99, and FG42 contain too little ammo and/or fire too fast with too little ammo to effectively use the bipod for prolonged periods of time. To mount your machine gun, (if you have a bipod, that is), go up to any leveled surface e. g., a windowsill or sandbags, and a message saying "press and hold square to mount weapon" on the PS3, "press and hold X to mount weapon" on the Xbox360, "press and hold - (or A) to mount weapon" for the Wii, and "press and hold F to mount weapon" on the PC. You can only use the bipod when the message shows up, and you can no longer use it while prone. Using the bipod on some machine guns like DP-28, Type 99, or BAR, decreases the machineguns' iron sight zoom. MG42 and Browning are apparently not affected by this. The reticule will change into a large white cross when mounted, which will even appear in Hardcore. Recoil and idle sway are completely removed when the bipod is mounted, but there is also somewhat limited horizontal turning range. You will also fire 2 or 3 more bullets than normal, thus, if you are in a bipod position with the M1919 and pull the trigger quickly, which would normally result in one shot being fired, you will use up about 2 "bars" from the ammo counter but fire at least 3-4 bullets. Basically, mounting the bipod increases magazine capacity. The bipod is often used to create a distraction or provide extremely effective covering fire. You might also notice that there are no "permanent" mounted machine guns in Call of Duty: World at War online play. These were removed in favor of the much more mobile bipods. Note, the bipod does not increase accuracy unless deployed. Multiplayer Tactics Common tactics are to wait for an enemy to approach, and then immediately fire at the enemy, give long range suppression on enemies, or mount the bipod in a narrow choke point, such as the small meat delicatessen on Upheaval in which a Wehrmacht player at the starting spawn will be able to mount their MG on the low wall overlooking the inside of the store. Although most players do not do this, multiple players can get into one area with a height advantage (ie: the dojo tower on castle) and mount their machine gun there to make a MG nest. Nazi Zombies The bipod is present on all of the machine guns in both Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt. However, there is only one place where it is possible to mount a bipod. There is one mountable surface in Verrukt, near the "whispering morgue," where the BAR is bought off the wall, however, this position is practically useless. The bipod was removed in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, apart from on the BAR, where it is still visible on the weapon. Glitches * There used to be a glitch in the beta and final game that allowed for infinite ammo while mounted, but it was removed. Upon removal this created a new glitch where mounting a machine gun while prone could create "clones" of the weapon. This could be used to get underneath maps, and end games so this ability was quickly removed. * The "kill-confirmation" image of your weapon on the left hand side of the screen will appear thinner when the MG42 is mounted. * There is a newly found glitch that allows a player to levitate in the air. This glitch appears in various places in a few levels (ex. Courtyard, Dome, and Hangar) * Bipods were formerly mountable while prone, but are currently unavailable to mount while prone in multiplayer due to glitching. * When the Double Tap perk is used, the perk's effect is negated when shooting while mounted on the bipod (Confirmed on the DP-28 only). *On the PC version if you use the unlimited ammo cheat (campaign only), and you mount a machine gun you will lose ammo when you fire it. *Sometimes if you are killed while using a mounted weapon in multiplayer, when you go back you will see your mounted weapon floating, as if it was being used, instead of hanging against the surface it was mounted on or on the ground. (Confirmed on the Wii) *If you mount the bipod in Nacht Der Untoten the game ends automatically. Trivia * When viewed from 3rd person all bipods appear to be in the extended position even when the gun is not mounted. This contradicts the fact that the player retracts the bipod when dismounting the weapon, or that the player starts out with the bipod already retracted. * When mounting a machine gun, with the exception of the FG42, its rate of fire increases. * The DP-28's rate of fire is also affected when Double Tap is already in use. When mounted, the effect of the perk is negated. *When the DP-28 is mounted, the third person firing noise is different, and sounds similiar to the B.A.R. * If you mount a machine gun in Campaign, it will show an overheat/cool down indicator like a permanent mounted machine gun, but it still uses ammo. * It is possible to mount the bipod in Nazi Zombies through a glitch. In Verruckt, go up to the balcony and have another player crouch facing the courtyard. Go up to them and stand with a deployable machine gun and you should see the mount sign. * Though it shows someone using a weapon with a bipod in one of the Nazi Zombies trailers, the players still cannot deploy them in gameplay. * In the PC version, the console command "/prone_bipod_enable 1" allows the players on the server to mount their MGs on the ground again Category:Attachments